The present invention relates to a ferrule for connecting a hose to a coupler. At present, swaging ferrules have to be formed and inserted on the coupler or adapter fitting and shipped for swaging in assembled position. Ferrules are inserted and formed between the hose shank collar and adapter and can not be removed unless the ferrule is cut and destroyed. This requires keeping an inventory of coupler and ferrule subassemblies for various sizes and diameters of hose and fittings.
Applicant has provided a new swaging ferrule and a cam and a groove hose shank fitting that allows shipping ferrules and coupler-adaptors separate and not preassembled. This design is achieved by making ferrule ends formed with teeth-notches and coupler-adaptor collar with the attaching notches. This allows the ferrule to be placed on the coupler-adaptor collar just before swaging.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,524; 2,512,741; 3,160,428; 4,593,942; 4,603,888; 4,758,029; 5,137,308; and, 5,255,944.